You're Here
by Criala
Summary: The silence is shattered. (OC/Zero'ish)
1. A Sound So Familiar

This was just a little something that came to me.  
I'm not sure how many parts it will be.  
But all parts will be about this length.  
For Vampire Knight writings, I find that I really enjoy this style of writing!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

A blood chilling scream pierces the air.

The silence is completely shattered.

Looks are shared between each Night Class vampire.

Concern flickers through green,

As they briefly meet blue-grey,

Before finding red-brown.

But before anyone can speak,

Any and all thoughts are long forgotten,

Because the scent of blood permeates the air.

Then a gunshot rings out,

A sound that is so familiar,

Because they've heard it before.


	2. And Everything

Thank you to everyone whose read and favorited so far! :)  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

Everything is growing darker.

All light fades away,

As her world grows dimmer.

All sound seems so... Far away.

Eyes half lidded, staring up at the sky.

Her chest moves with slow breaths.

Blood coats the ground beneath her,

Saturating her brown locks,

Dying the fabric of her shirt crimson.

One hand lay outstretch beside her.

The other is bent at the elbow,

Laying beside her head, streaked with blood.


	3. Is Going Dark

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :)  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

Her head is tilted to the side,

Revealing the mess that is her neck.

Blood is smeared across her fair skin.

The wound isn't pretty at all,

Stretching cross the joint of her neck and shoulder,

Blood flowing steadily.

The edges are jagged and shallow,

Transitioning into a deeper wound in the center.

The flesh has been torn from her neck.

But that's not all.

In the middle of the bloody mess,

Are two deep puncture wounds.


	4. As The Light

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :)  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Clink!**_

Though the sound barely registered.

No reaction comes from her.

Rapid foot steps approach.

Then the foot steps stop,

As someone kneels over her.

Lilac meets hazel.

A flash of red replaces lilac,

But it's gone as quick as it had come.

"Aki!"

Her name slips from his mouth.

A sense of urgency in his tone.


	5. Fades Away

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :)  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

 _Zero..._

The thought is faint.

But it's there.

"Hang on!"

Another sense of urgency,

Mixed with panic.

 _You're here..._

The thought is comforting to her.

And she doesn't feel scared anymore.

"Th... There's so much blood..."

This time, the voice isn't Zero's.

 _Yuki, you're here too..._


	6. And Nothing

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :)  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

"I... I don't know if we can stop the bleeding..."

Something presses against the flowing wound.

It feels like someone's hands.

But, even though it stings,

And it hurts so _so_ bad,

She barely even winces.

"Z... Zero..."

Her voice is soft, weak.

Slowly, her eyes trail over to his again.

"Idiot, don't speak!"

The reply is harsh,

But there's a slight tremor in his voice.


	7. Remains

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! :)  
Let me know what you think!  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only the ideas for this belong to me.**

* * *

"Zero..."

She uses what strength she has left,

Reaching out to clasp her smaller hand around his.

"Save your strength!"

Yuki's voice rang out from her left,

Worry lacing her words.

"I'm glad... You're here..."

The words are soft, whispered.

And her eyes begin to close.

"Stay awake!"

Desperation is in his voice,

As he holds her hand tightly.

Fully, her eyes close.

The voices of those around her fade away.

And completely, darkness envelopes her.


End file.
